


Red Wine Stained Lips

by Basilintime



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dissociation, Other, Tumblr Prompt, precursor!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: A prompt fulfillment based on a sensory prompt list. "Red Wine Stained Lips"





	Red Wine Stained Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateDoesntExist/gifts).



        He realized something had shifted for the first time that night when he'd caught sight of his own reflection; lips dark red stained with the wine he'd been drinking. Newton had always hated wine. He preferred whiskeys or bourbons or even just a good old beer but wine had never really been his thing. Yet there he was standing in the middle of some fancy investor's party for Shao's with a glass in his hand and the wine on his lips. 

        Newton frowned as he felt a moment of dissociation. The thought that it wasn't really him smiling back at him from the mirror at the end of the hall. He looked around for a long moment to try and find Hermann. He'd be able to help ground him; get him back to feeling less like he was just a wisp floating separate from his body by a tenuous string. But Hermann was no where to be seen and Newton felt that sadness sink in even as he excused himself from talking with the small group he'd been standing with. 

        Newton wandered through the people, taking a sip of the wine that tasted bitter and flat on his tongue. Wandered back through halls until the people faded away and he was alone. That tether that was connecting him to his body seemed to grow longer as he could see himself now even without the mirror. 

Flashy expensive suit he'd never wear. Glasses gone though he'd been aware of his ability to see. He watched himself drink more of the wine as he felt like he was going to fall apart; shatter into pieces. 

        "Dr. Geiszler? Is everything alright?" And sudden Newt was snapping back into place but every corner of his body felt wrong like he was overflowing around its edges. He smiled wide, ignored the hint of tears in his eyes as he greeted the other technician who worked in the labs with him. 

        "Of course. Just think I'l have a bit too much to drink tonight. Alice wouldn't be very happy if my head was useless by the time I get home." The tech gave him a strange look for the way he'd phrased that but he just kept smiling while he motioned back towards the party. "We should probably head back. Shao needs her best and brightest out there. Wow the investors with our charm." 

        "Yeah, you're probably right. Just never been very good with these things. I'm surprised your girlfriend didn't come with you tonight? That way you talk about her; she's brilliant." Newton could hear his own voice screaming somewhere in the background as he shrugged at the question. Could hear the heartbreak of the mind and soul who'd been corralled back into its corner. They drowned it out by quickly finishing off the wine; sweet and full-bodied in their mouth.        

        "She doesn't really get out much. She's a sweet gal but she's not much for crowds." 


End file.
